Rejecting Complexity
by translucentflower
Summary: Sasuke experiences occasional blackouts that are possibly caused by the curse seal, yet his mind is set on continuing to disguise this evident weakness.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its character, in fact, it owns me. Yes.   
  Also, any comments or criticism will be appreciated.

    He kept on walking as the faded leaves of many colors whispered their tales of misery and decay beneath his feet until the footsteps ceased altogether. The wind was slowly picking up and his patience for the bleak weather was decreasing with every passing minute. He didn't completely dislike the rain itself, but the few hours prior to the rain was no less than excruciating.

A silent hiss escaped his lips as familiar black marks spread through his body with celerity. The Uchiha let himself fall to the ground despite his conscience yelling at him for welcoming such an overt sign of weakness. For the second time that day, his mind shut down as images penetrated his vision. He couldn't gather enough will to keep away the phantasmagoria that could potentially break the remainder of the already-shattered reality he forced himself to live in.

_An orange-clad blonde boy was closing the distance between them; before the Uchiha could react, a fist made contact with his forehead, barely missing the nose; followed by a kick, another punch and finally a kunai he hadn't noticed until it was temporarily buried within his forearm. _

_His sight momentarily blurred as his fingers wrapped around the weapon and tore it out of his skin as he landed onto the leaves that occupied the ground; this last action resulted in his blank gaze to summarily change into a sharp glare. _

_The blonde seemed just as confused as the other boy who currently had his eyes fixed on the wound left behind by the kunai. _

"_Um.. Sasuke?" _

_The Uchiha merely blinked and wrapped up the minor wound he had just received while trying to remain calm and collected, quite opposite of his frantic and distracted state of mind. What the hell was he doing sparring with Naruto? The last thing he could recall clearly was eating some crappy old rice dish in front of the refrigerator while taking out some scrolls from his travel bag to replace with different ones; he wasn't far away from mastering multi-tasking. _

_He shook his head promptly to move onto another piece of memory that refused to be remembered. He then looked up to face Naruto, who was staring at Sasuke expectantly. _

_The next minute passes too quick for Naruto to follow. With all his strength focused in his fist, Sasuke knocked the blonde out swiftly and fled the forest clearing. _

_Somewhere in the back of his head, the fact that Naruto was too stubborn to be injured seriously by his hand probably held him back from sparing a glance back to make sure he was alright. It was the very fact that helped him trust his teammate with everyone's lives on missions, it was the same fact that made him hate Naruto even more than Itachi at times. Strength was wasted in those who didn't necessarily need it. According to Sasuke, the desire to be acknowledged was too trivial of a reason for being that strong. _

The troubled genius started blinking rapidly, he didn't need to remember something so recent. He supposed the reasons for each of these curse seal-induced blackouts was to see what had happened during a previous blackout in a dream-like form, however, his theory proved wrong in this case. He looked around to make sure any unwanted spectators weren't present in the scene: he'd hate having to guide someone else to blissful unconsciousness just for encountering him at a moment of vulnerability.

Rain drops fell with a calming sound; some lingered on his face for a short duration until their places were taken by new ones, the rest of the drops took it upon themselves to mat his spiky hair down, ending its gravity-defying reign.

He slightly regretted leaving Naruto to soak until he'd wake up, but then shrugged the thought off, considering how even basic thought processes were becoming a burden too heavy for him to endure.

The distraught ninja whispered a "Damn it all" as a lame expression of agitation and in order to sort it all out himself, he continued on his way home, completely oblivious to his rival looking down at him hesitantly from a nearby tree.


End file.
